¿Super Mikαsα Bros? ¡¿Qué cαrαjos! ¿Por qué no Super Levi Bros?
by Felli Loss
Summary: [Riren][One-Shot] El princeso Eren fue secuestrado por BowAnnie, ahora Levi junto con su colega Mikasa, hallaran la forma de recuperar al pobre Eren. ¿Pero qué pasaría al momento de salvar a Eren? — Mis sensores me indican que Eren está siendo manoseado… — dijo Levi mientras corría seguido de Mikasa. ¡Eren al parecer fue violado por esa chica complejo de intento de tortuga mutante!


**Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

— **¿Super Mikαsα Bros? ¡¿Qué cαrαjos?! ¿Por qué no Super Levi Bros?** —

**By: Lady Bernkastel.**

**T**odo al parecer era tranquilidad en el Reino Champiñon. Etto… esperen un momento. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué digo Reino Champiñon cuando estamos tratando de un mundo lleno de horribles titanes y eso? La verdad, muchas cosas pasaron conforme el tiempo iba pasando.

Ahora prosigamos, era un bonito día y justo en el jardín de una casa con forma de champiñón donde ahí había una enorme tubería verde. Había dos personas allí realizando la labor del día, exactamente… estamos hablando de dos fontaneros, una chica y un chico.

— Oye mocosa. — hablo uno de ellos que traía vestimentas verdes y encima un overol azul, en su cuello permanecía intacto su preciado pañuelo, guantes blancos, zapatos marrones y en su cabeza yacía un enorme sombrero verde con una "L" en ella. — ¿Dime porque carajos estamos haciendo esto?

— Es muy simple. — decía su acompañante que usaba la misma vestimenta, pero lo que la diferenciaba era el color que era rojo, no traía pañuelo sino una bufanda roja y en su sombrero había una "M". — Es el único trabajo libre que pude conseguir. — declaro mientras terminaba de arreglar aquella tubería. — Listo.

— ¿No se te hubiera ocurrido otra cosa? — dijo molesto el de vestimentas verdes.

— Deja de quejarte como nena y vámonos a la siguiente casa. — dijo de mala gana la chica para tomar sus herramientas en mano.

— Oye Ackerman. Tienes agallas para faltarle el respeto a tu superior ¿no?

— Ya no estamos en Shingeki No Kyojin, así que deja de parlotear. Ahora formamos parte de este juego, así que no te quejes, de no ser por mi ahora estarías en la calle. — Mikasa lo miro fríamente y siguió caminando para salir del jardín de aquella casa.

Era verdad y eso Rivaille debía aceptarlo quisiera o no. Después de que Shingeki No Kyojin había terminado de transmitir su primera temporada, no les quedo más opción que buscar otro trabajo temporal ya que posiblemente la serie de nuevo regresaría dentro de un año o dos. Eran unos desempleados temporales hasta que de nuevo los vuelvan a llamar para completar la serie, hasta el momento no había señales de nada.

Muchos se fueron a buscar trabajo a alguna empresa o algo para así poder sobrevivir y no ser un inútil toda la vida hasta el regreso de SnK. Mikasa había logrado conseguir un trabajo como protagonista y dejando al enano como el numero dos y todo por una razón en especifico.

Y Rivaille no tuvo más opción que resignarse, al enterarse que Eren y Mikasa se integrarían a la empresa Nintendo fue inmediatamente para ganarse un puesto gracias a la joven Ackerman, pero todo lo hizo por Eren.

Así es… estaba interesado en ese mocoso impertinente de cabello castaño. Desde a mediados de la serie, se intereso en ese quinceañero y no se lo hizo saber hasta finalizando la transmisión, pero lo malo de todo es que no consiguió ser el protagonista de este juegos cuyos personajes originales decidieron darse un descanso dejándolos con el trabajo duro. Y más cuando en la repartición de personajes, a Eren le toco el papel de "Damisela en peligros".

— Rayos, ni siquiera esos enanos con cabeza de hongo nos pagan. — se mostró quejando cuando habían llegado a la siguiente casa.

— No lo necesitamos, recuerda que Eren es el "princeso" del Reino. — respondió la de cabellos negros. — Como desearía ser su novia y vivir juntos en ese castillo. — dijo algo avergonzada, sin darse cuenta que Levi la estaba fulminando con la mirada con lo que había dicho.

Ahora los "Grandes de la Humanidad" fueron rebajados a ser dos fontaneros desempleados. Levi Rivaille y Mikasa Ackerman, quien lo diría ¿no? Todos estaban a gusto con sus puestos, excepto Levi que siempre mostraba aquella cara de gato castrado y n lo podía evitar. Lo único que quería ahora era que el día se acabara para ir al Castillo e invadir los aposentos de Eren para violarlo allí mismo, así como lo había planeado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero teniendo de acompañante forzada Mikasa, las cosas no iban por su lado.

— ¿Y ahora? — pregunto el más bajo notando cerca un Goomba, para aplastarlo, ya saben, lo típico del juego.

— No sé ¿no piensas ir a ver a la princesa Petra? — pregunto la chica mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Por qué iría con Petra?

— Escuche que la princesa Petra está interesada en ti, es una buena oportunidad ¿no? Yo y Eren y tú con la princesa Petra. ¿No te parece maravilloso? — dijo acercándose a él lentamente y mirándolo con complejo de Yandere. — ¿Verdad que si sería lindo?

— Tsk, cierra la maldita boca. — rayos, se había olvidado de Petra, pero ella no le interesaba. Ahora su prioridad era el Princeso Eren.

— Yo que tú me apresuraría o de lo contrario WaAuruo te la robara.

— Deja de joderme mocosa o te rebano. — cruzo Levi los brazos. — ¿Y qué pasa contigo y BowAnnie? Recuerda que la otra mocosa está detrás de Eren. — y obviamente al pronunciar esas palabras, se fastidio más de lo que debería. Primero la mocosa de Ackerman y luego Annie que tenía el papel como antagonista.

— Ahora que lo dices, no la he visto y tampoco he recibido noticias de Eren. — menciono la pelinegra acomodando su bufanda y mirando al horizonte donde allí se podía observar el majestuoso Castillo. — Un momento… ¿no se que de nuevo…?

— No creo, Eren ya no puede ser tan estúpido como para dejarse atrapar de nuevo.

— ¡No lo llames estúpido!

En el momento en que otro Goomba iba pasando correteando a su lado hasta desaparecer de escena, uno de los residentes del reino de ropajes amarillos y con un sombrero con forma de hongo iba corriendo hasta llegar a ellos.

— ¡M-Mikasa, Levi-san! P-Problemas… — dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — Rivaille ya estaba perdiendo el hilo de paciencia.

— Eren… el princeso fue capturado de nuevo por BowAnnie. — dijo desesperado señalando el castillo.

— ¿De nuevo? Oye mocosa ¿cuántas veces van este mes?

— Con esta van 28 seguidas.

— Mocoso de mierda, ahora si va a ver. — dijo con un aura oscura invadiendo al hombre de letra "L", imaginándose a esa desgraciada de BowAnnie tratando de arrebatarle a Eren, pero lo peor era que esa tipa era capaz de todo incluso de castrarlo y eso no lo iba a permitir. El único que castraría a Eren seria él, aunque tuviera que pasar por encima de ella y de la mocosa de la bufanda roja.

— Debemos ir Ackerman, iremos al castillo ahora. — dijo un determinante Levi mientras la chica se posaba a su lado, ambos mirando al castillo.

Y así fue como nuestros dos héroes comenzaban una travesía enorme y peligrosa para dirigirse al Castillo, sería un viaje largo.

(눈‸눈)

Mientras nuestros héroes estaban en su travesía rumbo al Castillo, en ese lugar el princeso Eren estaba cómodamente sentado en su cama bebiendo una taza de té mientras estaba siendo acompañado de una rubia que tenia puesto un enorme disfraz de tortuga con el caparazón repleto de picos.

— Como odio esto. — lamento el castaño. — Tener que vestir así. — se miro por enésima vez, llevaba puesto un vestido rosa y traia la corona encima de su cabeza. — P-Pero lo admito… las faldas son cómodas.

— ¿Ves? No tiene nada de malo, incluso estas más cómodo que yo. — se señalo a sí misma. — Yo tengo que soportar todos los días este maldito traje y peor con un molesto nombre que no tiene nada de creatividad.

— Cierto. — asintió el princeso. — ¿Mas té, BowAnnie?

— Si. — Annie extendió su tasa para que de nuevo sea rellenada.

— Oye Annie, ya que estas aquí. ¿No quieres ir al salón de juegos? Podemos jugar una partida de Yu Gi Oh!

— Vamos. — dijo automáticamente BowAnnie, para que ambos fueran a la planta alta donde había una enorme sala con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas.

Bueno, descarto las mujerzuelas.

Al parecer realmente Eren no estaba siendo secuestrado en su propio castillo, quizás BowAnnie únicamente vino como una visita en son de paz ¿Pero que pasara cuando Rivaille y Mikasa llegaran?

Y por cierto… ¿Qué habrá sido de nuestros protagonistas?

(눈‸눈)

Desgraciadamente al creer que regresaríamos con una travesía heroica, realmente tanto Levi como Mikasa estaban tumbados en el suelo por el cansancio. — M-Mierda ¿Cuánto falta? — dijo molesto Rivaille mientras se levantaba y miraba que sus ropas estaban algo empolvadas.

— Como treinta bloques y medio de aquí. — menciono la joven Ackerman. — ¿Alguna idea?

— Usar a tu amigo cara de caballo ¿no?

— No, seria arriesgado, esta tan flacucho que no aguantaría a ambos. — Mikasa denegó la propuesta de su compañero.

— Oye, mira eso.

Mikasa vio hacia donde estaba señalando el joven y vio un reluciente bloque brillante. Corrió hacia a él para golpearlo y de este salió una estrella. — ¡Genial! ¡Ven aquí enano!

Lo jalo sin importarle que el pobre fuera arrastrado como culebra, Mikasa tomo aquella estrella y comenzó a correr a una gran velocidad.

— ¡No perdamos tiempo! ¡Apresúrate o te dejo!

— ¡M-Mocosa de mierda! ¡Deja de arrastrar…! — Levi no termino porque su rostro fue arrastrado por el pavimento de bloques, haciendo que se raspara toda la cara. Pobre, al parecer ya no volvería a ser sexy como antes.

_Por eso yo quería ser el puto protagonista, ese siempre el pensamiento de nuestro pobre Levi que debía aguantarse las ganas de dejar todo al carajo y salir, pero no podía ya que necesitaba el trabajo, siendo de fontanero pero ya que. Odiaba que el Juegos se llamara temporalmente "Súper Mikasa Bros" y a Levi nunca le daban algo del crédito. ¿Qué estaba pintado o que cojones?_

Lo que más agradeció Levi y maldijo al mismo tiempo fue que el efecto de la estrella se agoto y ambos exactamente no podían detenerse y habían saltado a un ¿precipicio? Y que obviamente el otro lado estaba demasiado lejos.

— Maldita mocosa, ruega con que salgamos vivos para que te mate de una vez por todas.

Y sin querer, ambos cayeron al vacio estando a solo 10 bloques de distancia del Castillo. Y por cierto ¿Qué estarían haciendo el princeso Eren y BowAnnie?

(눈‸눈)

Eren miraba sus cartas que estaba vez ya no eran de aquella serie Yu Gi Oh! Eran naipes y miraba el reloj a cada rato esperando a aparición de Rivaille.

— ¿Dónde estarán? — se preguntaba algo molesto. — _¿Acaso Rivaille ya no le importo? _— _comenzó a lloriquear en su mente. _— _Entonces de que me sirve que Annie me este secuestrando seguidamente, esto lo hago para obtener la atención de Rivaille. ¿Qué hago? _Annie ¿tienes un siete de corazones?

— No… tengo un tres. — negó suavemente y tranquila la rubia.

Eren dio un suspiro cansado y de nuevo miro al reloj y después la ventana que estaba abierta dejando entrar una suave brisa. — _Rivaille, date prisa que quiero verte. _

_Solo para recalcar, Eren Jaeger al parecer batea del otro lado y ademas por aquel tipo con cara de amargado y cuerpo atletico de nombre Rivaille. Comenzó a interesarse en el cuando estaban juntos en la serie y de alli hizo hasta lo imposible para lograr captar su atención, pero al parecer captaba mas el de Mikasa que el de Levi. Mala suerte._

(눈‸눈)

Rivaille y Mikasa al fin lograron llegar a los pies del castillo, se levantaron como pudieron para llegar a las puertas de establecimiento.

— ¡Eren! ¿Dónde estás? — grito Mikasa habiendo un molesto eco.

_Eco…_

_Eco…_

_Eco…_

— ¡Ayúdenme! — escucharon el grito de Eren resonando entre las paredes.

— ¡Eren!

— Ese mocoso… — gruño Levi y se adelanto ante la sorpresa de Mikasa, el único logar donde podía estar era en su habitación. Conforme iba llegando, escuchaba los gritos de _su_ mocoso.

— ¡No! ¡¿Annie que me estás haciendo?! ¡Quita tu mano de allí!

Con la oración de "Quita tu mano de allí! Eso quiere decir que…

— Mis sensores me indican que Eren está siendo manoseado… — dijo mientras corría seguido de Mikasa.

— Esa hija de… — dijo furiosa Mikasa mientras ambos llegaban a los aposentos del princeso Eren, pero cuando entraron no había nada, solamente la cama estaba demasiado desarreglada, las cobijas hechas un retorcijón y los cojines desparramados por todas partes, solo significaba una cosa.

¡Eren fue violado por esa chica completo de intento de tortuga mutante!

Ahora si Annie firmo su sentencia de muerte.

— ¡A-Annie, déjame!

Escucharon de nuevo el grito de Eren y ambos fueron rumbo al salón de juegos, donde al entrar únicamente estaba Annie esperándolos.

— Por fin llegan, tardaron horas y ya nos estábamos aburriendo.

— ¿Dónde está Eren? — reclamo Mikasa.

— En la habitación continua.

— No perdonare que hayas manoseado a Eren.

Esta vez Annie se preparo para no perder ante ellos, estaba preparada física y mentalmente para poder enfrentarse a ellos dos y no perder con en SnK. Esta vez no lo haría, solo que ella estaba muy segura de ella misma olvidando completamente aquel pesado traje de tortuga mutante que no la dejaba moverse libremente.

Sin darse cuenta, inesperadamente Rivaille y Mikasa se abalanzaron contra ella con una siniestra aura oscura sobre ellos.

Por motivos de publico infantil, este pequeño espacio queda completamente censurado y bajo la imaginación de cada lector aquí presente. (Troll)

Censurado... (눈‸눈) ... Censurado

Levi y Mikasa de nuevo obtuvieron el triunfo sobre BowAnnie quien había sido derrotada de nuevo y ahora lo que faltaba era el princeso Eren Jaeger.

— Annie… ¿Dónde dejaste a Eren? — dijo Ackerman amenazándola inesperadamente con aquellas espadas de cutter.

— Oye Ackerman, no es el momento para que insertes un puto Crossover ahora. — Rivaille se refirió al arma que portaba Mikasa, la cual usaban en la serie original. — Mierda, extraño más mi uniforme que tener que usar este maldito traje de fontanero desempleado.

— Bitch Please. — la rubia se había levantado y cruzar los brazos. — Trata de soportar este traje de intento de tortuga y luego hablamos. Como sea, si buscan a Eren está en la habitación continua. — señalo a una puerta enorme. — Para mantener esta tradición de este juego, pueden llevarse a Eren ahora que me han vencido.

— Bien, no te atrevas a volver a secuestrar a Eren, bastante tuve contigo en la recta final de nuestra serie. — Mikasa se acomodo su gorra adornada con su inicial "M".

— Ahórratelo para Nintendo, ellos deciden, yo no. — se encogió de hombros la joven Annie.

Inesperadamente una enorme jaula que cayó desde arriba no solo capturo a BowAnnie, sino también a Mikasa quienes buscaron al causante.

— ¡Maldito enano! ¿Qué haces? — reclamo la chica cuando vio a Levi junto a una palanca que había junto a la puerta.

— Iré por Eren, ahora que lo salvamos me quedare con él. Hoy es la hora de follarmelo contra la pared. — declaro Rivaille actuando de lo más natural para ir a la habitación continua viendo que Eren estaba en la cama sentado y atado de las manos.

— ¡R-Rivaille! — exclamo el castaño feliz de verlo. Levi había cerrado la puerta y acercarse al castaño.

— Me tienes harto con tus secuestros, mocoso de mierda. — lo ayudo a soltarse para después jalarlo de la mano y salir de la habitación ignorando olímpicamente a una Mikasa hecha fierra que enterraba sus dientes en los barrotes tratando de salir y BowAnnie leyendo un libro tranquilamente. ¿Dónde lo consiguió?

(눈‸눈)

Llegaron rápidamente a la habitación del princeso Eren, ambos ingresaron y la puerta se cerró. — Rivaille ¿Por qué entramos a mi habitación? Rivaille ¿Por qué te estás quitando la ropa? Rivaille ¿Por qué me estas quitando el vestido? — se escucho un pequeño grito seguido de gemidos. — Rivaille ¿Por qué me estas tocándome? — comenzaron a escucharse sonidos muy violentos cuando había movimiento encima de ella. — ¡A-Ah…! ¡Rivaille… Rivaille! — comenzaron a escucharse mas gemidos dentro de esa habitación.

Pero quieren saber después que paso con Levi y el princeso Eren. Pues ellos comenzaron a vivir juntos en el Castillo, donde a cada rato tenían sus encuentros amorosos como conejitos en primavera.

Y desde ese día, el juego se llamo "Súper Levi Bros", pero después decidieron cancelarlo ya que el contenido de este juego era muy fuerte y no para niños pequeños.

* * *

**F**in.

**B**y:** L**ady** B**ernkastel

* * *

**Etto... no se que decir, así que diré. Muchas gracias por haber leído este fics sin sentido. Aunque sea, díganme que les pareció, me ayudaría mucho para mejorar poco a poco y mas por esta pareja que se volvio mi OPT de Snk.  
**

**Se despide Maleny Marquez.**

**Actualización**** de ¿De tal palo, tal astilla?: Próximo Viernes. (Si no hay inconveniente, claro esta)**


End file.
